


My Personal Theories

by TrueLoveBeliever



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fan theories, Not just Chloe/Lucifer but whatever I feel like talking about, Other, SOME OF THESE NEED TO HAPPEN, Season 5 part 2 and season 6, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Spoilers, What is it I truly desire?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueLoveBeliever/pseuds/TrueLoveBeliever
Summary: Fan theories I have after watching a few clips on Youtube. No, I have not yet seen season 5, but I really feel like these make a lot of sense. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT YET SEEN SEASON 5. Unless if you don't care about spoilers. Then read on.Edit:Have managed to watch Season 5A.....it was AWESOME!!! I may have more theories to add, but chapters 1-16 will stay as they are and I won't go back and edit anything for them.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 85
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I firmly stand by that this will be canon for season 6! If this is somehow disproved by Lucifer or something in season 5, lol keep in mind I have yet to see it. But how awesome would this be if it worked out?

The ring that contains Lilith's immortality will be used to grant Chloe immortality so that she and Lucifer may be together forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe/Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Chloe being able to copy Lucifer's mojo

Chloe was able to copy/borrow Lucifer's desire mojo. Season 6: She gets her own Devil face. (And it either turns Lucifer on or scares the bejeebus out of him. Or both. He could be a scared and horny devil!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, haven't seen the whole thing yet but....I could see this happening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God and Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be hilarious

God is serious and strict with his sons....but then he meets Charlie and positively melts and coos. (With Lucifer in the background like "what is even happening".)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I have wondered since season 2

So....if Chloe was a miracle and was never meant to exist, what about her descendants? Will they have abilities too? (She does have an ability right? Amenadiel's explanation was a bit confusing-I need to watch it again.)

IF Chloe has an ability, and ASSUMING that it can be passed on....

My theory: After Trixie hits a certain age (past puberty), she develops her own special trick. Cause technically, she shouldn't exist either, and is therefore a miracle too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one may be a bit far fetched, but ever since we found out Chloe wasn't meant to exist and is special....I have been wondering about Trixie. Maze showed her her demon face and the kid didn't even flinch. Yeah yeah...Halloween and all. But this girl is surprisingly chill about Maze and Lucifer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept saying theories for season 6 when apparently 5 isn't over yet. 
> 
> So all theories will be ones I think will or wish to happen before the series is over!

Like the Trixie theory, Charlie will not gain any powers or abilities (or wings?) until puberty or maturity. Remember, the angels were created as adults-they had no childhoods. They already had their powers and abilities when they were made by God and Goddess.

And yes, Charlie has a human mother and was conceived when Amenadiel was essentially human....but I have a feeling this kid may possibly surprise us.

So it will be interesting to see how God responds to Charlie (hence why I had the theory in chapter...3, I believe) and what he will have to say about that baby. Cause I can guarantee that Amenadiel is gonna have a heart to heart with dear old dad about fatherhood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel for Dan, I do. But....

So, Dan has finally learned the truth! Good for him, I guess. (I really wanted it to be Ella-I have yet to find a clip where she finds out the truth so I guess it hasn't happened yet.) I have a few theories about Dan and what will become of his character. I will be splitting them up in multiple "chapters", so bear with me.

Theory:

Dan's gonna die. Omg, I know. Super dark. Do I think this will actually happen or be a permanent death? Probably not. BUT. I think that he may have a near death experience and be visited by Charlotte's spirit.

Why would I say that?

From what I saw, Dan is still going through a REALLY hard time over Charlotte's death. And now he knows about the Supernatural all around him. I think he is going to go through a delayed freak out over the Lucifer reveal and take a bunch of risks and somehow manage to almost die in the process.

Which is when Charlotte Richards will appear to him and knock some sense into this idiot. (Apologies...I'm not TOO much of a Dan supporter.)

Dan will wake up and realize he needs to make some serious changes in his life....and begins healing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan part 2

Dan is going to go after Michael for trying to screw him over.

Dan's not the kind of guy to let things go, obviously. And I bet it will be therapeutic to put a smackdown on a guy with Lucifer's face....


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan part 3

Love! 2-parter for this one.

1\. Dan will gain a new love interest (in like season 6. I doubt it will happen in season 5 part 2.) This person will be the one he ends up with as the series comes to a close cause....Dan's luck can't be THAT bad otherwise, right?

2\. Charlotte Richards was more or less "it" for Dan and he will heal and move on emotionally from her death, but will ultimately remain single. (At least as far as we will see...meaning the writers will focus more on Dan himself and not his relationship status.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for tonight. 
> 
> I got more though.
> 
> Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda's Daughter

Linda's Daughter!

So, for this one...I am of two minds. If the writers decide to bring her on, there are so many ways this character could go.

So, here's some thoughts I had (they are not necessarily related, and don't all have to happen):

1.Linda's daughter slept with Lucifer at one point. 

-How hilariously awkward would it be to find out that Lucifer not only slept with the mother, but also the daughter? Could cause some tension between the devil and his therapist, that's for sure.

2.Linda's daughter has her own child, making Linda a grandmother

-No idea how old Linda is in the series, but if she gave birth so young, her daughter is probably...late teens, early twenties? I could see it. Or maybe the daughter is pregnant and debating on whether to keep the baby and Linda gives her advice based on her experience.

3.Linda's daughter will have already met the characters

-Meaning, I could see an episode where it shows her on the fringes of a case and meeting the cast already because of that case...which will be revealed to the audience as a flashback episode. Other shows have done this before, so I could see it happening.

4.Linda's daughter gets JEALOUS.

-She meets baby Charlie and all of the insecurities will pop up. Seeing the mom who gave you up with another child must be hard, and I bet the daughter will have a lot to say regarding it.

I saved the best for last.

5\. Linda's daughter falls in love with Maze. (Eve who, right?)

-Maze and Linda have such an incredible friendship. It would be a twist to have that friendship tested when Maze and the daughter fall in love and want to be together. Would Linda approve of a demon dating her child? Even or especially if that demon is Maze? Maze has been struggling with being soulless and loveless for a while. She deserves someone who chooses HER, and I could see the daughter doing that. Now, whether or not they are endgame is another thing entirely. Eve could come back and throw an apple in their plans (lol...get it?) or decide to join in and they be a polygamous trio.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAZE

Mazikeen Smith! 

I have several theories about our favorite demoness. I may split them up in multiple chapters...but I will start with these for now.

1\. She will gain a soul...but there will be a price to pay.

-You can't get something for nothing, after all, and I'm sure that Maze getting a soul will be no exception. Whether it's a sacrifice required for her to gain one (like Lucifer trading his immortality for her or her having to give up her own immortality), or for Maze to go the way of the vampires from the Buffy universe and FEEL everything she has ever done....gaining and having a soul is not going to be easy for her.

2\. Love Troubles: Eve

-Eve comes back and the two have another will they/won't they situation, having a lot of grief and pain in the process because Eve is still trying to figure things out.

-She and Maze actually get together, but God will throw a wrench in their relationship by telling Eve she has to return to heaven. (Or since she did some naughty things on Earth, she now has to go to Hell.) Leaving Maze heartbroken and furious at God.

2.1. Love Troubles: Linda's Daughter

-Last chapter I talked about how Linda's daughter will come on the scene and Maze will have feelings for her. I stand by this theory and think it will happen. Even if it isn't a romantic relationship, there will be SOME sort of connection between the two.

-Why that is: Both have similar life experience. Both were abandoned by their mothers and have had to go through life without their maternal presence. I feel like Maze and Daughter will connect because of this, and form a bond. Friendship or relationship. Either way, Linda may be a bit worried over Maze's influence over her daughter, or may feel a bit upset over Maze interrupting the mother/daughter reunion.

2.2 Love Troubles: What's His Face from Season 3

-I can't remember the guy's name off the top of my head, but Maze's bounty from season 3...the guy she flirted with for an episode. I think it would be cool to see him return for an episode and the two to have a moment together. Haters can hate, but I liked the possibility of those two....even if I was glad at the time that nothing happened because I didn't want Maze to leave L.A.

-Mr. Criminal and Maze have kept in touch off and on over the last however long since they saw each other. While this theory seems less plausible, they DID have a spark. I wouldn't put it past either to keep tabs on the one that got away. Perhaps there will be an episode where he comes back to warn her, or she hears he is being targeted and goes after him.

-Her and Mr. Silver Fox are a lot less likely as a pairing, but I could see it. That's the great thing about this show-so many possibilities.

2.3. Love Troubles: Amenadiel

-Keep in mind I have yet to see the whole part 1 so am unsure if this has happened yet or not...but the theory is that Linda finds out that Amenadiel and Maze made out and gets upset. Yeah, I know they aren't...together? Right? They just share a child? But Linda and Amenadiel try again and somehow she finds out about Maze and shuts down against Amenadiel.

2.4 Love Troubles: (As Elsa says:) Into the Unkoooooown

-Brand new pairing for Maze that we have yet to see. Someone completely new with no ties to ANY of them and who is finds out about the Supernatural.

-Maze and Ella get together. Yeah I saw her and some new guy dating, but I think Ella isn't against batting for the other team. (I remember season 4 with her and Eve. Anyone else thinking about that make out session? "She was high though!" True. But from where I was watching that didn't seem to stop Ella much.)

3\. God vs Maze

-Now that God is on the scene, what's he gonna do when confronted with the demoness? I believe she will try and go after him and he will be all "Girl, Bye" and attempt to punish her...with Lucifer either stepping in or watching it happen.

-I could also see Maze coming to God later and having one of her emotional moments of truth and God taking pity on her and offering his help. One thing is for sure. She and God WILL have SOME sort of interaction, because she is still in the room when he arrives.

4\. Maze vs Lucifer/Michael

-Maze vs Lucifer: Their fight isn't over. They still have a long way to go before they are back to being buddy buddy.

-Maze vs Michael: She will eventually go against Michael and do her best to bring him down. (That is, if God doesn't get to him first.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably have more about Maze, but these are the main ones for now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deckerstar Baby

This has been somewhat addressed in fanfictions already, but the theory is still one I hold:

Chloe can become pregnant with Lucifer's baby. And no, the kid won't be the Antichrist. (Although that may be Deckerstar's concern.)

They showed the two lovebirds having sexy times (FINALLY, OMG YES) but I didn't see any attempt at being careful. And sure, Chloe could be on the pill or what have you, but....baby Deckerstar. I'm already thinking baby names. Melody/Aria for a girl or John for a boy. (Music names for girls cause of Lucifer's love of music, and John for Chloe's dad. A girl's name like Hope or Faith doesn't really scream Lucifer to me.)

Why this theory is so popular: Chloe was MADE for Lucifer. It makes sense that she would be the only woman in existence who could give birth to Lucifer's child.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God

God Has a Plan theory:

If what Michael said was true, and he manipulated and preyed on Lucifer's fears, then why wouldn't he have been at fault and cast into Hell instead of Lucifer? Yes, Lucifer was the one who chose to rebel and made the choices that led him to being rejected from Heaven, but would he have done so without Michael's influence?

I think God knew what was up, but had His reasons for throwing Lucifer out...and that those reasons will be revealed in the coming episodes.

Because if God HAD chosen to drive Michael out, he would have been King of Hell...and Michael doesn't strike me as the type to waste an opportunity. I bet he would have gotten ticked and raised an army of demons and attacked Heaven in retaliation. But instead, LUCIFER is the one who rules, and the "worst" thing he does is he peaces out for Vacay time here and there.

Perhaps all of this was allowed to happen by God to teach His children a lesson. Maybe He did it because He knew it was only a matter of time before a rebellion happened and He allowed events to unfold because He wanted to control and mitigate the damage. 

Either way, I really wanna see the interaction between God and Lucifer. (And later on, God and Chloe. I imagine she has a few key words for Him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for today (Aug. 23) lol
> 
> More will probably come when they pop into my brain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I googled what happened with Ella and now I'm over here like daaaaaaaaang
> 
> And just HAD to put this out here. THEN I shall be done for tonight.

Ella's Journey

Faith

ELLA IS FINALLY GOING TO LEARN THE TRUTH. This is one that NEEDS to happen, and I think maybe the Big Guy Himself is going to be the one to reveal the truth to dear Ms. Lopez. It might be in some offhand comment that He makes but she will catch on and then....BAM. Eyes open.

Romance

So, when I wrote the "Ella and Maze date" theory, I had not found out what happens with the boyfriend. Hella dark, BTW. Am SO GLAD Ella is okay. So while now I don't know if they will date off the bat, I do think she may go to Maze for help. As in...self defense/training help. Maybe down the line that may develop into something romantic (cause at the moment I think Ella is going to steer clear of guys for now and I honestly don't blame her), but I think for season 5 part 2 Ella is gonna avoid the romance.

Good Girl Gone Bad

This is based off of an article I read where they talk about what is going to happen to Ella's character in the second half of season 5. In the article, they talk about how she is going to continue her crisis of self, and how she is going to question herself. So my theory is, we are going to see a bit of a switcheroo in her morals and Dan's.

MEANING, that she is going to dip into the morally gray and he is going to try and straighten up his act. So it will be an Ella-ish Dan and a Dan-ish Ella. I wouldn't be surprised if we see Ella do some shady stuff-we already know that she has a past.

Azrael Returns

Now, I have NO idea when that episode from season 3 is meant to take place in their timeline, and I don't know if it ever specifies. But for the sake of this theory, we will say it has already happened.

I think Azrael is gonna pop back down and try and help her friend out, or at least check in to make sure that she is okay. Because, let's be honest: I'm sure she must have felt some sort of chill when Ella was nearly throttled by Two-Face McGee over there. Rae-Rae is GONNA be some sort of concerned over her bestie. And I really hope she does come back, cause I loved her in that episode and think she is adorkably cute.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God and Linda

Linda has already met several celestials...including a certain Goddess mother who nearly killed our favorite therapist. And even though there was that scene from season...2(?) where she BELIEVED she had met God (and even curtsied, which was precious), I want Linda to meet actual God.

Do you think that she would sit there and psychoanalyze God? Maybe offer Him some advice on dealing with His children? Or even be near when He meets baby Charlie? I have no idea how it will go, but Linda definitely deserves that chance!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and God

There have been a few key points in the series where Lucifer speaks to his Dad....but God never speaks back. Well....not anymore! God and Lucifer are GOING to have that long due conversation, and there is gonna be some angst and major feels.

Will God apologize? God Johnson did, but Lucifer believed that it was all fake. I want God to have a callback moment where He references that conversation God Johnson and Lucifer had where the two appeared to bury the hatchet. Lucifer got to have closure with his Mom....he should get closure with his Dad too.

So, what to talk about for Father/son:

Hell.

-I mentioned a few chapters ago about how I think God knew Michael had manipulated Lucifer and allowed events to unfold so that a worse fate would not occur for creation. Lucifer got cast into Hell to rule, and Michael remained so that God could keep an eye on His son. God will reveal some of this to Lucifer, but the devil won't be having it....or be very forgiving.

Uriel.

-As much as it pains to say....Lucifer did kill one of God's sons. I kind of want a scene where God does a brief vanishing act and nobody has a clue where He is, but then Lucifer goes to Uriel's grave and finds God. Goddess Mother grieved and went to where her son was buried. I don't see why God wouldn't do the same. 

-While there, I think God will forgive Lucifer. Lucifer will either scoff and hide his true feelings, or he may get a bit emotional. But no matter what, if there isn't SOME kind of conversation about Uriel between God and Lucifer, then I will be over here like "Whaaaaaaaaat?"

CHLOE.

-LUCIFER AND GOD ARE GOING TO TALK ABOUT CHLOE. I refuse to believe anything else. Do I think God will be all enigmatic and not explain why He allowed Chloe to be created? Who knows. But...I wonder if God made Chloe because He felt guilt over how Lucifer suffered in Hell. Or is there another purpose behind Chloe's existence? Call me crazy, but I don't think that Chloe being born was ONLY so that she would be the perfect mate for Lucifer. (Although...I mean....Adam and Eve.🙄 <An emoji in the writing? _Gasp_...the _horror_. Can it, Karen! The emoji is warranted!> )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are only a few potential topics for the God/Lucifer conversation(s).
> 
> More to come later!
> 
> Personal Note: Apologies to any Karens that read this.😅


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musical Episode

I'm sure I'm not the only one who has taken a look at the clip of the musical episode that was released. My theory is short and sweet: everyone will sing....except for God.

Spoilers ahead:

Ever seen "Once Upon a Time"? In the musical episode, most of the main cast had at least one musical line....with the exception of Rumplestiltskin. I laughed at the part where he cues up to sing, then laughs in Regina's face and refuses.

So....I could totally see the same situation happening with God. Maybe not the laughing bit, but the music swelling and focusing on God...only for him to turn them down.

I also could see God sort of shrugging and adopting a "When in Rome" policy...and having an amazing singing voice that causes Lucifer to go "Whoa, DAD!"

-Potentially cool bonding moment there. Just saying.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete Theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too long ago I managed to binge the entirety of season 5 and can I just say.....O.M.G. YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> That being said, I feel the need to add a little to this work of theories. (BTW-Most of these were pretty much how I felt after watching the season...with a few exceptions, obviously. Liked what I thought before about what would happen with some of the characters, but I am glad that I am caught up now.)

There is NO WAY that Pete is gone for good. They spend all of that time and effort to build up his presence in Ella's life only to turn around and have him tossed in prison so quickly and effortlessly? Nahhhhhhhhhhhhh. They HAVE to bring him back-his story just feels so incomplete. 

Maybe he breaks out and goes after Ella for revenge. Or maybe they encounter another copycat or silent partner that only he has knowledge of for them to stop-and the team has to get in touch with him, which will bring up some issues for Ella.

Any way that it goes...I just know that Pete's story isn't quite done. It can't be.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deckerstar....with a little bit of God

Now that I have watched the season....I have to say that the final few minutes of Deckerstar had me feeling kinda nervous. Not gonna lie-I kinda miss Season 1 Chloe-she was a lot less weepy. Granted, a lot has happened since then but...come on, Chloe. You got this!

Anyway. Where was I? Oh yeah: Deckerstar. Trouble in paradise-that is the theory. Chloe is going to get all up in her head about Lucifer not dropping the "L" bomb (Which is some complete and utter BULL because he more or less told her that he loved her before he flew off to Hell...but I digress), and there will be some major relationship drama that will be a large part of part 2. (Which will not be helped by the appearance of God and the MAJOR Daddy issues that Lucifer holds.)

I feel like Chloe will be so up in her head about it that it will take an act of God (or even a conversation with the Big Man Himself) before she comes to her senses and puts to rest those particular fears about Lucifer.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you like or agree, and leave a comment on what you think will happen in season 5 part 2 or season 6!
> 
> I would love to hear more theories! 😊


End file.
